To See Beyond
by Lynda-Lee
Summary: Little Harry Potter as been abused all his life, will finding his new Godfather Severus Snape finally bring him the love and care he as always wished for, or will the older man hate him for looking like the father he never knew. Follow 7 yr old harry's journey as he seeks to find a family.
1. Chapter 1

Little Harry Potter wiped the sweat from from brow using the sleeve of his too-large sweatshirt,

He was currently pulling the weeds from Dursley's back garden, He was hot and tired, the skin on his small hands was all red and sore from all the hard work he did day after day.

He pulled the last weed from the soil and tossed it into the bucket he had been collecting them him, next he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper from his trouser pocket, it was the list of chores his Uncle Vernon had given him this morning.

/ CLEAN DUDLEY'S ROOM

/ CLEAN THE BATHROOM

/ WASH THE LAUNDRY

/ VACUM AND DUST THE LIVING ROOM

/ MOW THE LAWN

/ WEED THE GARDEN

Carefully he checked the list, he felt like jumping for joy when he realized that all the tasks had been completed, he probably would of if he had the energy. He had spent the whole day slaving away not to mention the fact that he made breakfast for them all, like he did every morning, and he himself had not eaten for two days. Harry grabbed the bucket and emptied it on the compost heap behind the garden shed, wincing every so often when his shirt caught one of the infected welts on his back, courtesy of Uncle Vernon and his studded leather belt. Finally Harry made his way to the back door and knocked softly.

Almost immediately the door sprung open to reveal his uncles angry face. "What now boy?" The fat man demanded.

"I've finished all my chores Sir." Harry replied quietly.

"Everything?, are you sure because I will be checking!"

"Y-yes Sir I'm sure." Harry replied looking anywhere but at his Uncle's face. He knew the man would check, he always did and Harry's sore back and ribs were a perfect reminder of the consequences should he forget to do even the smallest thing.

"Very well, go into your cupboard and get changed then you can make a start on supper." Vernon stated as he pulled the small boy into the kitchen.

Harry quickly ran towards his cupboard. The cupboard he had slept in since he could remember even though there were three bedrooms in the house One for his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, one for Dudley his fat greedy cousin and the other was the quest room which was also used to store Dudley's vast collection of toys.

Harry had never had any toys, he was sometimes able to salvage a book for two that Dudley had ripped and tossed in the trash, he didn't mind the missing pages he just made the rest of the story up, it was through these books that he'd taught himself to read as freaks like him didn't deserve to go to school.

He quickly entered the cupboard closing the door quietly behind as he stripped out of his dirty clothing and selected a new outfit from his meager amount of folded clothes.

All the clothes he was given to wear had once belonged to Dudley and although they were both seven years old, Dudley was almost three times a big as him in weight not to mention he was also at least a foot taller so all the clothes hung off his skinny frame.

He dressed himself in a pair of black jeans and accompanied them with a bright yellow t-shirt, he personally hated yellow, which of course just had to be Dudley's favorite color so it featured on most of the clothing.

Now dressed Harry neatly folded the dirty clothing and placed it on the bottom of the three shelves that were attached to the wall that slanted under the stairs, he then padded his way into the kitchen. Vernon was no longer there instead he found his Aunt petunia sitting at the table engrossed in one of her magazines.

"Aunt P'tunia" He called softly.

"What is it freak?" She hissed back at him, not bothering to to look at him.

"Uncle Vernon told me to make supper."

The woman had the nerve to sigh as though she was extremely put out, Petunia got up and make her way over to the fridge, then she proceeded to pull out various ingredients and place them on the counter, "We'll be having spaghetti" She informed him before she re took her seat and carried on reading.

Harry so wanted to ask her what it was he was going to be eating, or if they were even going to allow to have anything at all, "Just a slice of bread would do" He thought, but he decided it was best not to ask. The last time he had found the courage to ask his Uncle Vernon for something to eat, the man had ranted and raved at him calling him an ungrateful little whelp amongst other things which Harry would rather not remember. Vernon then followed the lecture with a whipping, which had been so severe that Harry couldn't even do his chores for nearly a week.

Pulling himself away from his wondering thoughts he set about preparing the meal.

A little over an hour later Harry was sitting on the back doorstep, and although the door was closed behind him he could still hear his relatives laughing and joking as they sat around the kitchen table. "Why do they hate me so much?" He wondered. All his life he had listened to them rant that he was nothing more than a burden, A freak that they had no choice but to take into their home. They had even said that he should have died along with his parents when they crashed their car into a lamp post when he was just over a year old.

"I wish I could have gone with you" Harry whispered hoping his parents could hear him. He closed his eyes and imagined what life would have been like if he had been raised with them instead of the Dursley's, He imagined what it was like to be held and cuddled when he hurt himself, he could picture a woman with red hair and shining green eyes smiling at him tenderly as she whispered such sweet words containing nothing but love and kindness into his ear.

But it was his Aunt Petunia's haggard old horse-face that greeted him when he re-opened them.

"Come along freak, I have not got all night"

Harry quickly got to his feet and wiped the tears he hadn't realized he'd shed as he followed her through to the kitchen.

"Here" Petunia said as she handed the boy a tall glass of water which Harry gladly accepted and drained instantly before handing it back to her. Next she handed him two slices of slightly stale bread.

"Go on, you can eat that in your cupboard" She hissed as she usher him along.

She opened the cupboard door and Harry quickly stepped inside and sat on the cold dirty floor.

"We're taking Dudder's to visit his Aunt Marge tomorrow morning so your to stay in here and not make a sound"

"Yes Aunt P'tunia, I'll be good I promise, t-thank you for letting me eat" Harry replied, but his Aunt didn't say anything, she huffed under her breath before slamming the door shut and sliding the bolt in place.

Harry eat the bread greedily making sure he didn't drop even the smallest crumb, before he carefully laid down battered body. "I hope they go to see Aunt Marge and never come back" He whispered as he finally succumbed to the exhaustion and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Albus Dumbledore was seated in his office enjoying a refreshing cup of overly sweet tea, there was only another week of classes before the end of term, during which he would have to re-strengthen the wards surrounding Hogwarts and have endless meetings with the ministry. Life was a little hectic during the summer months so he decided to enjoy every moment of peace he could get.

Taking another sip of his tea, he couldn't help but let out a contented sigh at the sound, the sound of total silence.

"Ahh spoke too soon" He muttered as his tranquillity was rudely interrupted by the heavy pounding on his office door.

"Come in" He said not letting his frustration show.

Suddenly the door sprung open and in entered a very flustered Arabella Figg.

"Miss Figg, a pleasure as always, may I offer you a lemon drop?" He asked holding the bag of sweets out towards her.

"No thank you Headmaster, I'm here on very important business" Arabella replied as she slumped down into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I'm here regarding young Harry Potter"

"Well what seems to be the problem?" Albus asked, he had known the woman for a number of years and although she tended to over worry on occasion, he had never seen her quite as upset at this.

"I received report today that the boy's muggle relatives have recently died in a car crash, the report stated that both Mr and Mr's Dursley along with their young son Dudley have been dead for five days." She explained.

"And Harry?" Albus asked worriedly fearing the boy had also come to harm.

"That's the problem Headmaster, no-one has seen the boy since his relatives left to visit Mr Dursley's sister."

Albus was now beyond worried, there were too many things he could imagine happening to the boy, "what if he was in the car but escaped, what if he's been found by Death-eaters" He thought.

'Not to worry Miss Figg, I will personally go to the muggle home and check for the boy myself, it might be that he's simply at home worrying about his relatives" He told the woman, but he didn't truly believe this himself, for what reason would they go and leave the boy at home all by himself, for the life of him he couldn't think, but he hoped with all his heart that the boy was indeed safe and very much alive.

"Thank you Headmaster." Arabella replied her relief showing clearly on her face.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to contact Minerva so we can leave at once."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was a half an hour later that Albus and Professor Minerva Mcgonagall arrived at number 4.

With a flick of his wand Albus quickly cast "Alohomora" causing the door to open.

They entered the seemingly empty house, "He's not here Albus" Minerva said worriedly.

Dumbledore as always kept his calm and pointed his wand out in front of him. "Point me Harry Potter" He ordered.

Immediately the want changed direction and pointed towards the little cupboard door, feeling confused as to why the wand would point to the cupboard of all places, He walked slowly towards it and opened the door.

"Oh Merlin" Minerva gasped as she peered over the Headmaster's shoulder. "Albus how could they?."

But for once in his life Albus Dumbledore was speechless, he stood frozen looking at the small unmoving body that was Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world.

Finally pulling himself together Albus knelt down so that he was leaning over the boy.

"Albus is he breathing" Minerva asked desperately her eyes never leaving the prone figure lying on the floor

Quickly Albus checked the boy over, satisfied that the boy was indeed alive he then cast a quick diagnostic spell over Harry, his face turning grim when he read the report.

"We need to get him to Poppy" He stated as he carefully gathered the small boy into his arms, "This is all my fault Minnie" He whispered brokenly as tears ran down his wrinkled cheeks.

"Come Albus, now is not the time" Minerva replied.

Nodding numbly Albus tightened his hold on Harry once more before apparated to Hogwarts infirmary.

"Poppy!" He called

"Albus Dumbledore what is the meaning of this" The elderly mediwitch demanded as she stormed towards him, only to stop when she caught sight of his bundle. "Who is this boy"

"Poppy this here is young Harry Potter" The Headmaster replied sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was having the most wonderful dream, he dreamt that he was floating on a soft fluffy white cloud, he was free of pain free of all the hurt.

"Hello Harry"

Harry's eyes flew open in panic, he suddenly realized that his soft cloud was in fact a small bed.

"A bed, why am I lying in a bed?" He wondered fearfully, "What if Uncle Vernon see's me?"

Harry quickly rolled over intending to jump off the bed before anyone saw him, but to his amazement he saw that he had been covered with a pale blue sheet which someone had obviously taken the time to tuck around him. Why would anyone do that" He wondered. No one had ever done such a thing for him before, in fact he had never even been given a blanket before, he had always slept on the dusty floor of his cupboard. "Where am I?, He cast his eyes around the room, the walls were unlike anything he had ever seen, they were painted light blue and white and had pictures of children riding on brooms that appeared to be moving.

"It's alright Harry, there's nothing to fear. Your perfectly safe here"

Harry flinched as he snapped his eyes towards the man that had spoken, He had never seen this man before, "How does he know my name and where are the Dursley's, Uncle Vernon's gonna be real mad if I'm not there to do my chores."

"How are you feeling my boy?" Albus asked the young boy, he could clearly see the panic and confusion written across his young face.

"I..er.. where am I?" Harry finally managed to ask which he immediately regretted. "Stupid Harry" He mentally chastised himself. How could he be so stupid?, he had learned long ago not to ask questions. Uncle Vernon had said that freaks were not allowed to do so as they didn't deserve to speak unless spoken to.

"Your at Hogwarts my boy" The elderly man replied not looking the slightest bit angry much to Harry's astonishment.

"I"m Professor Albus Dumbledore, I"m the Headmaster here." Albus explained.

Harry was absolutely bursting with questions, he eyed the man for a few moments trying to decide whether or not he should voice any of them, "Well he doesn't look very angry" He thought. "And I s'pose he is rather old, maybe he wont be able to hurt me much if I do make him mad" He finally reasoned.

"Sir, What's Hogwarts?" He asking hoping the man would not get too angry with him.

"Hogwarts is a very special school my dear child," Albus replied "Hogwarts is the school of school of witchcraft and wizardry.'

"Witchcraft?, Wizardry?. Surely that was not possible was it?. Magic was not real, magic was a load of crap Uncle Vernon had said, Magic was merely something trickster's used to con honest people out of their hard earned money, he had seen a magician on the telly once whilst he was cleaning the living room, he had been transfixed the sight of a man making things appear and disappear, but then Uncle Vernon had caught him and promptly informed him that all magic was fake, it was bad and that if he ever even suspected Harry was even thinking about it he'd beat the living daylights out of him.

"Sir m-magic isn't real though is it? He enquired nervously, he had never before spoken that word aloud and was afraid his Uncle might be lurking around somewhere and possibly hear him speak the forbidden word.

Albus suddenly felt very old, for he the Great Albus Dumbledore protector of the Light, had somehow managed to fail this poor innocent little boy.

He had condemned him to a life of hardship and abuse when he should of been treated with love and care, to think to boy that had banished the Dark Lord had been treated so appallingly when he was in fact considered almost like Royalty in the wizarding world, He could just picture James and Lily's distraught faces knowing they sacrificed themselves to save their only son only to leave him all alone in the world having to struggle to survive at the hands of his own relatives.

Finally pulling himself together, Albus took a deep breath then proceeded to lean forward so he could look the boy clearly in the eye.

"I assure you magic is very much real my boy, magic is woven into the very essence of the earth, it's all around us" He replied.

But Harry didn't seem to believe him, as he sat on the bed shaking his head back and forth.

"Tell me this, have you ever noticed anything unusual happen, maybe when you were upset or scared?"

Harry felt his body stiffen, thinking about it like that unusual things had happened. Like the time he was being shouted at by his Aunt Petunia and her hair suddenly turned blue - and then there was that time when Vernon was beating him with the belt and he had wished for him to stop, when suddenly the fat man sailed threw the air and crashed in to the kitchen wall.

But if that was magic - his magic did that mean he had got his wish?, had the Dursley's really disappeared?.

"Yes sir, I m-made my Auntie's hair turn blue"

Albus chuckled slightly, before noticing the boys worried look, "Ah you see magic is real and you my boy are indeed a young wizard, what happened is what we call accidental magic, it's nothing for you to worry about".

Harry felt his body relax at the man's calm state. "Mr Dumblesdore sure is nice" He thought. "Sir, Where are my Aunt and Uncle?"

Albus was wondering when the boy would get around to asking, it had taken much longer than he had expected. How does one tell a child his relatives are dead" He mused even though he himself he could feel no pity for the horrible muggle's, he had in fact spent the night wishing he could bring them back to life just so he could have the pleasure of sending them to Azkaban, Even the traitors, thieves and murderers that occupied the prison would not condone such treatment of a young boy, especially by muggle's, and would have enjoyed making their lives a living hell.

"Harry" Albus started not knowing how the boy would take the news. "Your relatives have been in an accident -

"Are they okay?" Harry blurted out without thinking.

"I'm sorry Harry," Albus said shaking his head in wonder as he watched the display of emotions that ran across the boys face.

"Y-you mean they're g-gone?" Harry stuttered.

"I'm sorry" Albus said once more not knowing what else to say, he had thought the boy would have been relieved after all they had done to him. "Definitely Lily's child" He thought, It was so like Lily to show kindness and compassion where as James would have been jumping around and whooping for joy right about now.

Harry couldn't believe it, he was was finally free of them. He would never have to see the Dursley's again, he'd got his wish after all.

"But d-dead, I didn't want them to die!. I just wanted them to stop hurting me - I didn't mean to kill them" He thought sadly.

"I'll leave to get some rest Harry, Madam Pomfrey will bring you something to eat shortly"

Albus stood and gently ruffled the boys hair, he ignored the boys flinch even though it made his heart clench painfully, but he wouldn't dwell on it - no the boy would heal and it was his job to make s ure of it. So he bid farewell to the boy once more and left. He had a lot of talking to do with one Severus Snape.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Severus Snape stormed along the castle corridors, his black robes billowing as he made his way to the Headmaster's office. He approached the ugly stone gargoyle that was situated upon the wall and spat out the password "Sherbert Fancies" with a grimace.

Immediately he was permitted access as the door sprang open to reveal Albus sitting at his desk.

"Ah Severus, please sit down my boy" The older wizard said as he gestured to the empty chair placed by the window.

Severus quickly took his seat hoping that for once Albus would get straight to the point.

"May I offer you a lem -

"No thank you" Severus quickly interrupted, using all his self restraint to keep from rolling his eyes at the man.

Albus gave him a slightly disapproving look s he set the little silver dish of lemon drops back down on his desk. ""Ah. Well, you won't mind if I help myself, then," Dumbledore rejoined cheerfully

Like I care, thought Severus, drumming his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair. But he hadn't long to wait; the headmaster finally got straight to the point.

"You remember, Severus, how nearly seven years ago we placed Harry Potter" — at the sound of the name, Severus grimaced — "in the care of his aunt and uncle in Surrey. Arabella Figg has just informed me that they were killed while, ah . . ." Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he tried to recall Arabella's explanation. ". . auto mobile crash, I believe."

"Potter's dead?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"No it seems young Harry was not with them at the time!"

Severus relaxed. Not that he cared for the brat one whit, of course. But . . . Harry was Lily's son, after all.

"A rather shocking discovery as been made regarding James and Lily's choice of guardian -

"Albus I fail to see how this as anything to do with me!" Severus snapped, as far as he was concerned he had much more important things to do than sit here discussing the bloody Potter brat.

"Well if you would cease interrupting I'd tell you exactly what it as to do with you" Albus replied giving Severus a look that made him feel like a reprimanded third year student.

"Now where was I?,, Ah yes... It was came to my knowledge that James and Lily declared that if anything should happen to them, then Harry would reside with his Godfather...meaning you"

"WHAT!" Severus roared jumping to his feet. "Me guardian to the Potter spawn, No - no way Albus I refuse and there is no way you can force me to take the brat!"

Severus was angry - his body was filled with such a rage he hadn't felt since he had been subjected to the marauders pranks. No there was no way in hell he was going to look after Potter's brat - no he was probably as spoiled and arrogant as his twit of a father.

"No you are quite right in saying i cannot force you, but i had thought the promise you had made to Lily that you would protect her son would be enough to sway you."

Dammit you foul old coot" Severus seethed mentally whilst his hand gripped his wand inside his robe pocket. He took a deep calming breath as he remembered Lily asking him the request.

"Very well" He finally replied. "I will take the brat, but know this Albus, I will not stand back and let him run riot over me, such behavior will not go unpunished!"

"As his guardian it will be your role to enact discipline should the need arise, BUT I expect you to be fair and I will not hesitate to step in if I hear otherwise!"

"Of course" Severus agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"I trust you will be taking him to Spinner's End?"

"Yes, but It's been such a longtime since I have stayed there so I will need to reinforce the wards."

"Very well, Harry is currently being supervised by Poppy, I will bring him to your quarters this evening."

Sensing the dismissal Severus slowly made his way out of the room all the while wondering how he manages to get himself in these situations.

Meanwhile the elderly wizard was wondering if he had made the right decision by not informing Severus of Harry's situation. He had known Severus many years, ever since he was a student in fact. He knew that Severus would feel pity for the boy if he knew but Albus wanted more than that, he wanted Severus to see beyond the image of James Potter and even the abuse. He wanted Severus to take the boy in to his heart and supply him with much needed love.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''""""""""""""""""""""


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was pacing to and fro trying to calm his nerves, not that he ever got nervous - he was the snarky potions master, greasy git of the dungeons and ex Death Eater after all.

Albus was due any minute and he still didn't have a clue as to how he would cope with the brat,

"Surely the old coot's gone senile" He muttered as he continued back and forth, "No one in their right mind would expect me - me to take in a Potter, Does'nt the old man remember what I went through, all the years of suffering I had to endure at the hands of that prat Potter and his mongrel friends - not to mention that treacherous rat" He ranted in frustration.

For the whole of his school life they had made his life a living hell, not that it wasn't already. He had started Hogwarts in hope of finally gaining some peace and acceptance - something he had never had at home. He had been naive enough to think that he would fit in and make friends, but instead his fellow classmates had taken an immediate disliking to him and ridiculed him for wearing second hand clothes, then to top it all off Potter and the bloody marauders - as they used to call themselves - tormented him day after day. It had started with little things, they would trip him over as he entered the main hall for dinner causing the whole room to erupt with laughter. Slowly it escalated as they went on to sabotage his beloved potions and branded him that hated name of Snivellus. And if that was not enough they had managed to trick him, he had received a letter from Lily asking him to meet her in the forbidden forest, he did not realize at the time the letter had been forged and he happily went along - only to get attacked and nearly eaten by the bloody werewolf.

A sudden knock at the door pulled him away from his wondering thoughts, he finally ceased his pacing and bellowed for the person to enter.

"Ah Severus my boy,"Albus greeted cheerfully as always as he entered the room.

Severus was about to ask where the Potter brat was when he suddenly caught sight of a messy mop of black hair from behind the elderly wizard.

Albus followed Severus's gaze and chuckled softly, he then stepped aside revealing the frightened boy.

"It's alright Harry, there is no need to be afraid" Albus said kindly as he gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Severus stood transfixed at the sight before him, "Surely that can't be him... the brats meant to be seven years old - this boy can't be no more than five" He mused, but then the small boy cast a shy glance at him and Severus could see clearly that he was indeed James Potter's son.

"Severus, I would like to introduce you to your godson Harry James Potter" Albus ignored the grimace on Severus's face and continued, "Harry, this is your Godfather Severus Snape."

"P-pleased to meet you Sir" Harry said shyly to the scowling man. "So this is my Godfather" He thought as he looked at the man, who was dressed all in black. "He sure doesn't look happy to see me"

Severus feeling somewhat un-nerved by the intensity of the look Harry was giving him glared at the brat before turning to address Dumbledore. "As you can see Headmaster it is getting late, and there is still much to be done, I have to re-strengthen wards as well as making sure Potter is settled"

"Very well Severus" Albus replied, he then turned his attention back to Harry, he bent down so he could look the boy in the eye. "Do not worry my dear child, Severus will take great care of you and I will always be here if ever you need me."

Severus watched as Albus gave the boy a brief hug with a sneer fixed upon his face. He did not care for such displays of sentimentality, Then in what felt like an eternity Albus got to his feet and bid farewell, saying that he would meet him in his office the next morning and left.

Now they were finally alone, Severus turned and studied the boy before him, the boy was currently staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Severus eyed the boy sneering to himself as he took in his appearance, "How typical that he looks just like his damn father, there is not an ounce of Lily in the brat" He sneered mentally

"Potter, where are all your things?"

The boy lifted his head, but still did not make eye contact as he replied in a quiet voice. "I don't have anything Sir, I do not know how I got here"

"Great just bloody great" Severus seethed making Harry take a step back putting more distance between them.

Surprised by the boy's reaction Severus stopped himself from continuing his rant, although he did not want the boy, he did not want to frighten him either - even if he was the Potter's spawn.

Taking a deep calming breath Severus walked over towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Come along Potter" He called.

He watched as Harry nervously trotted over to him.

"Grab hold of me,make sure your holding on tight and no matter how what you are not to let go" He ordered, only to jump in surprise when the boy slipped his small hand into his larger one.

Shocked beyond words he quickly snatched his hand away as though he had been burnt, he took hold of the boy's skinny arm and pulled him forwards.

"Spinner's End" He declared as he threw the powder causing both himself and Harry to disappear into the green flames.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Harry thought his Godfather could have given him some warning, at least. He was totally unprepared for the way the fireplace grabbed him and spun him around like a trailer in a tornado. He knew no better than to open his mouth and call for help, only to find himself practically choking to death when thick ash coated his throat.

He was relieved to say the least, when he finally stopped spinning and found himself in a different place. He felt his Godfather release his arm, he tried to ask the man where they were, but when he opened his mouth to speak a harsh cough escaped his throat.

"Here" He heard his Godfather say as a glass was placed into his hand, he took a few sips of the cool water before handing it back to the man. "T-thank-you Sir" He said only to be ignored, he found he did not mind this though - he was used to his Aunt and Uncle reacting the same way.

Harry then took a good look around the room, It was a very dark parlour . . . the shades were down, but really, Harry saw that the room itself was dark. Dark paneling, dark mahogany furniture with dark upholstery. Dark shades, even. everything was covered with a thick layer of dust and grime. He could just picture his Aunt Petunia's horrified face - if there was one thing the woman did not like, it was dirt.

"Are you hungry Potter"

Harry quickly snapped his eyes towards the man, "No Sir" He replied. Making a mental note to pay more attention to the man when he saw his Godfather was scowling at him again.

"Very well, Binky" Severus called.

Harry's jaw dropped when the oddest creature he had ever seen walked into the room. It looked a lot like the gnome that Aunt Petunia had bought for the garden - very short, maybe two feet high, but with long, floppy ears.

"Binky, this is Harry Potter. He will be staying with me from now on"

Harry watched as the creature turned towards him.

"Hello Master Harry Potter sir... I is Binky the house elf"

"P-pleased to m-meet you Sir" Harry stuttered

Severus rolled his eyes at the two before addressing the house elf once more. "Binky I want you to go into the attic, there a few boxes of clothes up there that belonged to me when I was younger, Could you please sort through them and bring me anything that will be sufficient for Mr Potter"

"Yes Sir, Master Snape sir, Binky be doing it now Sir" The elf replied before disappearing with loud pop.

"Come along Potter"

Harry followed his Godfather out of the room and up a flight of stairs. The man lead him into a light green room.

"This is to be your room from now on Potter, I expect you to keep it clean and tidy and if I am to find otherwise there will be consequences."

Harry looked around the room in awe, "my room - I get my very own room, with a bed even" He thought.

"Thank-you Sir" He replied a little breathlessly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Severus once again found himself surprised at the boy, he couldn't think what had caused him to react in such a way. The boy was acting as though he had never seen a bedroom before.

"The bathroom is through there' He said pointing to the little white door, "you can sleep in what you are wearing and I will bring you a change of clothes in the morning when I wake you for breakfast"

Harry nodded.

"Right well I will leave you to get settled" Severus said as he turned to leave, but he suddenly found himself trapped when two skinny arms flung around his thighs.

"Good-night Godfather" Harry said tearfully as he un-tangled himself from the man and took a step back.

"Good-night Potter" Severus replied feeling a little dazed.

Harry watched as his Godfather left the room, he walked over to the bed and flung himself down onto the soft mattress. He had never felt so happy in all his life, finally he was free - he had a Godfather, but most of all he had a home.

That night he fell asleep with a small happy smile on his face. . . . . . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was woken by the sound of the door creaking open, he quickly sat upright and grabbed his glasses.

He was surprised to say the least when he saw his Godfather enter the room, his arms carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Good Morning Mr Potter,' Severus said once he had taken a quick look around the small room, pleased to see that the boy had not made any mess.

"G-good mornin' Sir" Harry replied as he carefully got out of bed and shuffled towards the man,

"Here are some clothes for you to wear, since you did not bring any of your own these will simply have to do" Severus stated as he placed them on the bottom of Harry's bed. "I expect you to take care of them, since I have no desire to waste my hard earned money purchasing you new ones"

"Thank you Sir, I promise to take good care of them." Harry replied solemnly as he glanced at his new clothing. He was somewhat shocked to see that all the clothes were in good condition, not at all like the rags his relatives had given him to wear over the years. He was even more pleased when he realized that although all the trousers appeared to be black, the tops and jumpers were green and red, there was even a dark blue one, but not a single garment had even the slightest bit of yellow on them.

"Very well, put your things away then go and take a shower , I will be downstairs in the kitchen and I expect you to join me for breakfast in no longer than twenty minutes, is that understood Potter?" Severus asked giving the boy a hard glare.

"Yes sir, I understand" Harry nodded.

Harry watched as Severus left the room before he turned his attention back to his new clothes, he selected an appropriate outfit for the day, then he folded each garment and placed them into the the drawers of his bureau. Remembering he only had twenty minutes, Harry quickly darted over to the other end of the room and neatly made the bed - After all, his Godfather had said there would be consequences if he didn't tidy his room and as nice as the man was being Harry did not want to give him any reason to get angry and punish him.

Once his task was complete, Harry grabbed his new outfit and made his way to the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothing in front of the big mirror hanging on the wall, he looked carefully at his chest and upper arms that were littered with scars - scars he would now bear for the rest of his life. Suddenly he realized his back was no longer hurting, he turned his body so that he was standing sideways and saw that the once red, bleeding welts were now healed into fine little pink lines. 'The cream Miss Poppy used must have been magic' He thought, but he did not have time to dwell, his Godfather was waiting for him, he hurried into the shower cubicle and without even thinking, he turned on the cold water and proceeded to wash his body.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Severus was seated at the kitchen table reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet when Harry came into the kitchen. He frowned as he watched the boy hover by the kitchen door, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"Sit down Potter!", 'Well maybe that was a little too harsh.' he reasoned as the boy quickly scrambled onto the chair opposite him. Severus continued to look at the boy and the way he kept his head lowered, although he did not like children in general - never mind the spawn of Potter, he felt his heart clench seeing how uncomfortable the boy was in his presence.

"Are you hungry?" He asked deliberately making his tone softer.

He watched as Harry slowly lifted his head, the boy gave him a long searching look that made him feel somewhat uncomfortable himself.

"Yes sir" Was the whispered reply that came accompanied with a slightly ashamed look that confused Severus even more.

"Binky!"

Immediately the little elf appeared carrying two plates, each laden with toast, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Will Master Snape be wanting anything else Sir?" The house elf enquired as he set the plates down at the table.

"Yes, I require a cup of strong black coffee for myself and a glass of pumpkin juice for Mr Potter."

The elf popped way only to reappear a second or so later carrying the desired beverages, he placed them at the table just like he had the plates.

"That will be all Binky, thank you"

"You are welcome Master Snape Sir" Binky replied happily before disappearing once more.

"Sir?"

"Yes Mr Potter,"

"I was wondering, well I wanted -

"For Merlin's sake boy spit it out!" Severus snapped, 'Here it comes, the brats going to start demanding things and to think I was feeling sorry for the little monster!'

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, frightened by the mans sudden burst of anger. "I was just wondering if we could go over the rules." There he had said it know. His Godfather would probably be even angrier with him for daring to ask a question, but if he was going to avoid being punished he had to at least know the rules.

Severus felt his anger dissolve as a rush of guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry, I should not have snapped at you child" He said as he looked at the boys once again bowed head. "As for the rules, well they are very simple, I expect you to listen and do as you are told, keep your room tidy and also complete any other chores I may require you to complete. There are many dangers in this house, as you know I am a potions master so I have a lab as well as another room I use to store ingredients - so unless I give you permission to do otherwise you are to use only the kitchen, the sitting room and your room, I may also grant you access to the library if you promise not to damage any of the books."

"I- I get to read your books?" Harry asked as in surprise as he lifted his gaze towards the man.

"As long as you handle them with care," Severus pointed out

'Yes sir, I promise, thank you...Sir?"

"What?' Severus asked

Harry took a deep calming breath a he prepared to ask his next question. 'God I must be barking mad to ask him out right' "What happens if I er.. accidently forget one of the rules?". There he had asked now, all he could do now was wait for the mans reply.

Severus stared at the boy for a minute of two in complete silene. 'What am I supposed to do with the brat?, hmm, well I suppose writing lines would work - taking away his toys should teach the brat too.' "Well Mr Potter, upon breaking any of the rules I have given you can expect to be punished. If shall we say you forget to tidy your room you will expected to write no less than a hundred lines stating I will not live in squalor. If you are rude to me or any other person and I hear of it, you will lose certain privileges such as toys and reading books, But if I ever catch you entering a room without my permission or you do something stupid and deliberately put yourself in danger I will not hesitate to take you over my knee and issue out a sound spanking. Does that answer your question Mr Potter?" He asked waiting for the protests about unfairness that were sure to follow.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now eat your breakfast before it gets cold!." Severus snapped his face set with a fierce glare, but internally he was confused. So far the boy had been nothing but polite, he hadn't complained once - yes the boy was getting over the shock of losing his family, but this was still a Potter after all. Severus found himself wishing the brat would at least be a bit cheeky or rude just so he could see a spark of life in the boy - a little bit of spirit, but as he glanced at the boy he saw that Harry once again had his head bowed as he moved the food around his plate, occasionally putting the smallest amount in his mouth. His last thought before he himself started to tuck into his food was something was wrong, very wrong indeed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A/N : I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, i've had the cold from hell.

I know this one is a little short and not much happens, but I needed a scene where Snape realizes Harry might not have been spoilt rotten as he once thought. Now I would like your opinions of what should happen next, should Severus act on his suspicions and question Harry?. Should he push his thoughts aside and keep his distance for a while?.

Also I would just like to add that if there is anything in particular you would like me top add, please feel free to let me know via review and i will do my upmost best to include it in the story.

Oh and THANK-YOU all so much for the wonderful reviews. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Once breakfast had been eaten and the dishes cleared away, Severus felt the room for a few minutes and returned holding two books, a few pieces of parchment and a leak-proof quill.

He set them down on the kitchen table in front of the boy.

"I must be leaving for work shortly, Binky will be here to keep you company, you only have to call him as you have seen me do and he will appear immediately." He explained.

Harry nodded to show he understood. He was not the slightest bit worried about being left on his own and had no intentions of summoning the little elf. His relatives had often left him home alone while they were having fun days out at the zoo or doing the weekly shop at the supermarket. It was only when he was alone that he felt he could really relax and not have to look over his shoulder in case his Uncle Vernon or Dudley decided to sneak up on him and hit him from behind.

"Whilst I am gone I expect you to do some work, I imagine you have already been informed about Hogwarts and the fact that you will be attending?"

"Yes sir, Headmaster Dumblesdore told me."

Severus felt his lips twitch - 'Dumblesdore, ha I like it'- "That is Headmaster Dumbledore" He corrected, after all it might appear rude if the boy addressed the Headmaster in such a fashion no matter how funny it was.

"Sorry" It was mumbled, but Severus heard it.

"No need to be sorry Mr Potter, it is an easy mistake to make" He found himself reassuring the boy "Now as I was saying you will attending Hogwarts when you turn eleven and although it may seem a long time away, it is best to learn as much as you can now. So" He picked up one of the books and held it out in front of Harry "This book is about the basic concepts of potion making or brewing, you are to read the first two chapters of this book and answer the questions I have already written on the pieces of parchment for you."

"Sir?" At the slight nod of his Godfather's head he continued "What if I get the questions w-wrong?"

Severus suddenly heard alarm bells ringing in his head "What do you expect to happen if you get them wrong Mr Potter?" He asked keeping his tone neutral.

"You'll punish m-me?" The boy whispered keeping his head lowered to avoid the mans gaze.

Severus felt his heart clench painfully at the whispered words. He racked his brain trying to work out exactly what it was that he had done since meeting the child that could of caused the boy to feel such fear of him. He was used to children and adults alike keeping their distance from him, afraid of what he might do to them, but for some reason - a reason he could not explain - it broke his heart to see this scrawny little boy reacting the same way.

"Potter...Harry tell me, what do you know of magic?" He asked calmly.

Slowly Harry raised his head "I don't really know anything Sir"

"Exactly, you have not been raised among magic, it is new to you and there is a lot you must learn. I expect you to get questions wrong and make mistakes you are only human after all." He continued in a calm soothing voice.

"So you mean you won't get angry with me?" It was whispered in a tone laced with disbelief and awe.

Oh how badly had he managed to frighten this child. Severus wondered. He suddenly had the strongest urge to take the boy in to his arms and hold him there til the end of eternity.

"I expect you to do your best" He said sternly. "But no child I will not be angry with you!." As he said those words, Severus found himself on the receiving end of the worlds brightest smile which made him feel as though there was lump in his throat.

Severus cleared his throat - it was a cold he was coming down with, he told himself. - and picked up the other book. "This is another basic book, it will explain the basic use of herbs and plants. The knowledge found in this book will be useful in studying potions and healing."

"Yes sir"

"Now I must be going otherwise I will be late for a meeting with the Headmaster. Remember if you are in need of anything or require some assistance you only have to summon Binky. I will be home quite late tonight, but in time for us to have supper together. Do you have any questions?"

"Well Sir,, I was wondering What I'm to do when I have finished my work?'

"Hmm, well I suppose It will be alright for you to play out in the garden as long as you inform Binky first. Failing that you may spend time in the library if you wish, Binky will show you where it is located." Severus explained remembering how the boys face lit up when he mentioned the library earlier in the morning.

"Oh thank-you sir. I promise to be real careful with your books!." Harry exclaimed happily.

Severus's lips twitched once again as he bid farewell to the boy and flooed directly to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

It was indeed late when Severus returned home. He was feeling rather pleased with himself as he made his way through the sitting room, He had informed Albus that he would be taking a few days from work to get the boy settled properly and Albus being the sentimental old fool he is, had promptly agreed telling him to take as much time as he felt necessary.

Severus quickly made his way upstairs in search Harry, He had felt an odd sense of guilt upon leaving the boy even though he knew Harry was perfectly safe in Binky's care.

He reached Harry's bedroom and was not the least bit surprised to find it empty, he then made his way across the landing and entered the room that was used as a library. He smiled a small soft smile when he spotted Harry curled up on one of the little couches with a book in his hands.

"Good evening Mr Potter" He said clearly as he walked into the room, careful not to startle him.

"Oh Good evening Sir." Harry replied as he hastily snapped the book shut and sat upright.

"It is almost time for supper young man, There is just enough time for you to wash up and get changed for bed, you may bring the book you are reading downstairs with you and I may permit you to read a while before bed."

Harry smiled at his Godfather. He was sure he was the luckiest boy that had ever lived - his Godfather was brilliant.

"Go on, hurry up" Severus told the boy sternly. "I will wait for you in the kitchen."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]][][][][][][][][][][]

Later that night Severus was sitting in his usual chair by the fire with the latest potions journal in his hands. But he had read a single word. Instead he sat watching the little boy lying on his belly on the floor in front of the blazing fire, Harry was engrossed in the same book he had caught him reading earlier: The Many Adventure's of Tom Sawyer.

Harry was now wearing a pear of navy blue pajamas which in Severus's opinion made the boy appear even smaller. He was worried about the child's size and had watched him eat during supper. He saw that Harry had done the exact same thing he had done at breakfast - play with his food occasionally taking small bites. this bothered Severus, he had thought little boy's were like waste disposals and eat anything and everything in sight, so he decided to talk over the boys eating habits with him in the morning.

"Potter!"

"Sir?"

"It is time for bed" He informed the boy.

Harry slowly closed his bed and got to his feet, he scratched out his arms and back that were a little stiff from lying on the hard floor.

He then shuffled his way over to his Godfather, he put one knee on the chair and carefully leant over wrapping his arms around the older mans neck.

"Good-night Godfather and thank-you" He said softly as he released his hold on the man and stepped away.

"Whatever for?"

"For being you" Harry smiled as he padded out the room and made his way to his bedroom leaving the stunned man behind.

"Good-night Harry" Severus whispered...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

A/N: So I still felt bad about making you all wait so long so I decided to quickly add another chapter hoping to make amends XD.

I hope no-one is disappointed by this chapter. So Severus is slowly getting closer to Harry, suspecting something is wrong, but not knowing exactly what. I thought good old Sev might be feeling soft enough to take poor little Harry shopping in the next chapter, Not that Severus would ever spoil a child. Merlin forbid. LOL

Thanks again for all the delightful reviews and a huge thank-you to JulieSnape02 I'm feeling much better thank you for your kind concern.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Severus was already seated at the kitchen table reading the morning paper, when the sleep tousled boy entered the room looking a little sheepish.

"Good morning Mr Potter." Severus said surprising himself at the softness of his tone.

"Good morning Sir. I'm s-sorry for being late." The boy replied sounding frightened.

Severus stared at the boy for a moment, he had to admit that with his hair sticking up at all directions and his face still showing signs of sleepiness, the boy did look rather cute - not that he would ever say that out loud of course, he was still the most feared Professor at Hogwart's after all .

"Do not worry Mr Potter you are not at all late, why don't you sit down and I will ask Binky to bring us both breakfast."

Harry let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding. Relieved that his Godfather was not angry with him he made his way over to the table.

Once he was seated his Godfather once again summoned Binky, who appeared carrying two plates of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Thank you Mr Binky" Harry said to the elf, Who gave him an odd look in return.

"Binky will be getting your drinks now, Master Snape sir." The elf said addressing Severus still looking a little strange.

"Sir?' Harry asked quietly when the elf disappeared.

"Yes Mr Potter?".

"Did I do something w-wrong?".

Severus understanding what the boy was referring to explained that Binky was not used to being spoken to with such respect as house elves were commonly treated little better than slaves by most wizarding family's.

"He is not angry with me then?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No Harry, Binky is not at all angry with you, I expect he was just a little surprised." Severus replied. He was shocked at the boys clear concern at having upset the little creature, most wizarding children did not care for house elves and usually enjoyed it when the poor creatures punished themselves. But underneath the concern Severus could see that the boy was generally scared that Binky was angry with him - it seemed he was not the only one the boy was frightened of.

Binky appeared with a Severus's usual cup of strong black coffee and a glass of pumpkin juice for Harry.

"Will Master Snape be requiring anything else sir?" He asked.

"No thank-you Binky, that shall be all."

Severus waited until the elf had once again vanished from the room, then turned his attention back to Harry.

"I had a look at the work you completed yesterday" He said. He saw Harry's whole body stiffen but he chose to ignore this and continued. "I must say I was pleasantly surprised, your handwriting could be better, but in time I'm sure it will improve with a bit of practice. Overall I have to say you did very well" Severus added the last sentence to make sure that Harry knew he was pleased and not the slightest bit disappointed or angry. He was not used to handing out such praise, but he decided it was well worth it when he saw Harry relax and a small relieved smile break out on the boys face.

"Now lets eat before the food gets cold"

They both began to eat their food and Severus once again saw that Harry was only eating the smallest amounts.

"Is there something wrong with your food?" He asked still keeping his tone somewhat gentle.

"No Sir" Harry answered quietly

"Then why are you not eating?" Severus asked frowning.

He was even more confused when the boy looked at him with a startled expression, as though he was expecting him to lose his temper with him.

"I'm not angry with you child." Severus said with a tired sigh. "I would just prefer it if you were honest with me. If the food is not to your liking than Binky can easily fetch you something else."

"I'm sorry sir" Harry replied pitifully. "The foods brilliant honest it is!. It's just...well I don't usually eat that much."

At other time Severus would have pressed the matter further, but seeing how uncomfortable Harry was he decided to lay off for a while. After all he could easily slip a nutrition potion in to the boys drink to help him gain a little weight, but still he could not shake off the nagging voice at the back off his mind telling him that he was missing something, Something that Harry would not be telling him any time soon.

He cleared his throat as he moved his plate aside. "Potter, I have to go in to town as I am in need of a few potion ingredients. I thought that whilst we were there you might like to pick up a few things."

...

Harry looked at the man in shock. He could not believe it, the man actually wanted to take him with him and not leave him locked in the house. "Sir I'd love to go with you, but I-I don't need anything Sir." He told the man. It was true, what more could he want?. His Godfather had already given him so much - he had his own room, clean clothes and he even got to eat regular meals. Besides it would not be right if the man was to spend his hard earned money on him, he was nothing more than a burden after all.

"Very well, If you are finished eating go upstairs and grab a warmer jumper." Severus said. He watched as Harry quickly jumped to his feet and practically ran from the room. He couldn't believe what he had just heard - the son of Potter turning down the offer of toys, well he hadn't exactly told the boy he could have toys, but he had thought the boy would of jumped at the chance and demanded all sorts of expensive and inappropriate things. 'Merlin, the boy is too confusing' Severus muttered at he rubbed his temples.

Harry went back down in to the kitchen. His Godfather was already prepared to go - dressed in his fine black robes.

"Are you ready to go?" Severus asked kindly.

Harry nodded and followed his Godfather threw to the sitting room. The man led him over to the fire place.

"Come along Mr Potter"

Harry slowly padded over to the man and just like he had gone before, he slipped his little hand into the much larger one, He was shocked when he felt his Godfather give his hand a tiny squeeze as he knelt down in front of him.

"I know you did not enjoy your last experience using the floo, but as long as you keep your hand in mine and both your eyes and mouth shut everything will be fine." Severus said looking the boy in the eye.

Harry nodded slightly feeling unconvinced. He did not want to do this again, the first time was horrible enough. but when when his Godfather gave his hand another little squeeze as he rose to his feet - Harry forgot all about his worries and concentrated on the warm feeling that blossomed in his chest. For the first time since he could remember Harry felt safe.

Severus grabbed a small handful of powder, he threw it into the fire as he announced "Diagon Alley"

Harry once again felt himself spinning. He followed his Godfather's instructions and kept his eyes shut tight seeking comfort in the fact that his Godfather was still holding his hand in a firm but not painful grip.

"You can open your eyes now Harry." He heard his Godfather say. Slowly he opened his eyes amazed at the sight before him.

...

Severus watched as Harry slowly opened his eyes. He chuckled softly where he saw the boys shocked expression as he took in all the sights before him - people rushing up and down the cobbled streets, the owls flying overhead and the numerous shops with magical displays. Yes it was a wonderful sight he, himself had to admit.

He first took Harry to the apothecary to get the ingredients he needed in order to brew a new batch of blood replenishing potion for Madam Pomfrey. Severus had found himself laughing out loud once or twice as he caught Harry's horrified expression when he saw some of the live potion ingredients and especially the pickled eyes of newts.

Their next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Severus decided that the boy needed some brand new clothes of his own - not that he was going soft or spoiling the brat. No, it was simply because he had no wish for people to think he was not taking proper care of him.

Severus entered the shop with Harry following closely behind him, as soon as he walked over to the counter a young woman who worked there addressed him.

"Hello Sir, I'm Susan. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. I would like to purchase three pairs of black formal trousers, three sweat shirts in varied colors nothing too bright. Also the boy will be needing a pair of formal dress shoes and a traveling cloak."

"Certainly Sir. If I could just take the young gentleman's measurements." She said pointing towards a little stood over at the far end end of the shop floor.

"Go along Mr Potter. We do not have all day."

Harry cautiously made his way over to the stool and stood upon it. He jumped in fright when a bright blue measuring tape appeared in front of him and proceeded to measure each part of his body.

Severus glared at the woman who tutted as she cast him a disapproving look as if it was his fault Harry was slightly under-weight. "Are you quite finished?" He drawled sarcastically wanting nothing more than to hex the bloody woman and leave.

He watched as Susan scribbled down another figure on her parchment before she nodded.

"Yes Sir. I'll just go and collect your items."

Harry jumped down from the stool and trotted back over to his Godfather's side. He watched in awe as the woman returned carrying a selection of clothing in various colors. His godfather eventually decided upon a selection of light grey, navy blue and burgundy sweat shirts, along with the nicest pair of shoes he had ever seen. He couldn't believe how kind and generous his Godfather was being. It wasn't as though he had actually done anything to deserve it.

Severus paid for the items which were now placed inside three small boxes, he shrank them down to size and placed them inside his robe pocket, finding himself chuckling once again at Harry's shocked expression.

"Come along Mr Potter, there are still a few more shops which we have yet to visit."

Harry waved goodbye to the nice lady as he once again followed his Godfather. They stopped in front of what seemed to be a toy store. Harry stopped, there was no way he could enter that shop and let the man purchase anything else for him. He had never had any toys of his own before and although he had spent many years wishing for even the simplest gift, he couldn't bear the thought of his Godfather spending anymore money on him.

"Mr Potter, whatever is the matter?" Severus asked sternly when he realized the boy had yet to move.

Harry looked at him, he shook his head unable to find the words to explain how he felt.

'The bloody brats making me go soft' Severus thought as he knelt down in front of Harry. He placed two fingers under his chin and slowly forced the boy to look at him. "Po...Harry what's wrong/?" He asked softly causing Harry to shake his head once more. Severus gasped when he caught sight of those watery emerald orbs. 'He has Lily's eyes' He realized.

"Harry I can't help you unless you tell me...Don't you want to go and choose some new toys?"

"No Sir" Harry replied quietly as tears tracked down his pale cheeks.

"Why ever not?" Severus asked he released the boys chin.

"Because you already bought me new clothes a-and you gave me a-a home Sir...I don't deserve a-anthing else!" Harry hic-upped.

"Harry what do you mean you don't deserve it?..Surely every child deserves those things?".

"B-but I'm just a freak" Harry whispered so quietly that if it had not been for Severus's many years spent serving as a spy he would of missed it.

"WHO TOLD YOU SUCH A THING?" Severus demanded angrily. He immediately regretted letting his temper getting the better of him when the boy flinched violently. It all made sense now - the way Harry avoided eye contact, the quiet yes sirs, no sirs. And the way he apologized for every little thing. He didn't need to hear the boy explain who had taught him to believe such utter nonsense. He could see it all clearly now, the boy had been abused...'Albus ruddy Dumbledore you have a lot of bloody explaining to do' He seethed mentally.

Deciding to deal with everything else later, Severus slowly gathered the frightened child in to his arms ignoring Harry's surprised little yelp.

"Come on Harry, we have shopping to do' He said gently as he rose to his feet with Harry clutched tightly against his chest.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Later that evening . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Severus sat in his chair beside the fire holding a glass of firewhiskey. He sat in slience as he watched Harry sleep cuddling a small brown teddy bear. It was the first thing that had caught the boys notice when they had finally entered the shop. Severus had saw Harry eyeing the bear and although he had given him permission to choose anything he wanted, the boy had still refused to ask for it.

Eventually Severus had ended up buying a whole selection of toys for Harry and later took the young boy for an ice cream.

He continued to watch the exhausted child sleep as he mentally planned his revenge on Albus for placing the boy with such despicable muggles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N Tjhank-you all for your wonderful reviews and for continuing to follow this story


	7. Chapter 7

Harry awoke with a small smile on his face. He cuddled his new teddy, burying his face in the bears soft fur. He could not believe how lucky he was to have a Godfather that took care of him, he had felt so safe and secure when the man had carried him in his strong arms as they made their way around the store. No one had ever held him that way before and at first he had been a little frightened, but then his Godfather held him tightly against his chest and for the first time in his life Harry had felt loved.

"Good morning Harry"

His Godfather's voice made him jump, he hadn't even noticed that the man was in the room.

"Good mornin'. " He replied quietly as he loosened his hold on the bear and sat up straight.

"Harry...I think we need to talk." Severus began softly not wanting to frighten the boy.

"D-did I do something wrong Sir?"

"No child...I just wanted to speak to you about your relatives." Severus replied feeling guilty when he saw Harry's whole body stiffen.

"W-what about t-them?" Harry stuttered.

"You are not in trouble child." Severus soothed. "I would just like you to tell me about them...Can you do that?".

Severus watched as Harry shrugged his shoulders Usually he would not accept that as an answer, but he decided to let it slide since it was obvious the boy was nervous. "How about I ask you some questions then and you will only have to answer if you feel comfortable enough?"

At Harry's, albeit hesitant nod he continued. "Yesterday when we were outside the toy store, ..You referred to yourself as a freak. I would like to know who taught you to believe such complete and utter nonsense?"

Harry bit his lip - Should he tell his Godfather how awful the Dursley's were?. What if the man thought he deserved it?. He looked over at his Godfather who was looking at him with a soft expression on his face. "My Aunt and Uncle. Sir" He whispered finally. "They said I was nothing but a filthy, ungrateful freak" He could not stop the tears from pooling from his eyes.

Severus took a deep calming breath. He silently thanked Merlin that the despicable creature's were not longer alive otherwise he'd be spending the next few years locked up in Azkaban.

"You know your relatives were wrong. Don't you Harry?".

"I don't know... I wanted them to be wrong, but I kept making weird thing's happen all the time."

Severus got up from his seat by the fire and made his way over to the couch. He sat down next to Harry and slowly pulled the crying child on to his lap. "Believe me child, they were wrong, you are not a freak." He said as he wrapped his arms around the boy, clutching him tightly to his chest. "You are no more a freak than I. Never think otherwise you silly boy." He whispered soothingly.

"Harry...I know it's hard, but I need to know if your relatives ever hit you." He loosened his grip and held the boy so he could now look him in the eye.

"Uncle Vernon would punish me." Harry really did not want to talk about this. What if his Godfather decided that his Uncle had been right and decided to treat him to same way.

"Why did he punish you Harry?" Severus remained patient. He was prepared to sit here all day, if that's what it took. He knew from his own past experience that it was difficult to talk about the abuse you had suffered, but he simply could not help the boy heal unless he knew exactly what the boy had been through.

Harry looked at his Godfather once more, he saw only sadness and understanding in the mans eyes. "Sometimes I didn't finish all my chores, but there were so many and sometimes I was just too tired -

"Tell me about the chores you had to do on an average day" Severus had a feeling he was not going to like what he heard next.

"Well first I had to make breakfast for them..-

"Not for yourself?" Severus interrupted.

"No. They said freaks were not allowed to eat at the table like decent people. I was never allowed to eat with them!"

Severus nodded. He was far too angry to speak.

"A-after breakfast I had to tend to Aunt P'tunia's garden, then I had to clean Dudley's room and dust the living room. I had mop the kitchen and make sure all the plates and cutlery were clean -

"Enough child." Severus could not listen anymore. Those bastard muggle's had treated the boy as if he were an house elf - even house elves did not have that much work to do and they used bloody magic!. "Could you tell me exactly how your Uncle" He spat the word out. "Would punish you?".

Harry shifted so that he fit snugly into the mans arms. He needed to feel His Godfather hold him so that he knew the man was not angry with him, "If I didn't finish my chores I would just get a smack, then Uncle Vernon would lock me in my cupboard without any food" He whispered shamefully.

"Your cupboard?" Severus questioned, confused.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "My cupboard under the stairs."

Severus felt his arms tighten around the boy as if they were acting on their own accord,

The bloody pantry!. They locked the savior of the wizarding world in a bloody pantry!. Ooh he was going to have to re-think his plans of revenge against Albus. If it was not for the little boy in his arms, he would probably use every unforgiveable he knew against the old fool.

"But if I did something...You know...freaky..."

Severus held the boy as he burst into tears. Each sob tore through his heart. "I need to know what happened little one." He said with a softness he - himself did not know he possessed.

Harry shook his head which was buried amongst his Godfather's black robes.

Severus dreaded to think what was so bad that Harry could not tell him. Horrible images ran through his mind. Had the boy been beaten that badly?. Had that Bastard muggle molested him?.

No matter how hard it was for the the boy Severus had to know.

"It's important that you tell me little one" He urged keeping his voice steady.

His felt his heart break when Harry pulled away from his lap and stood in front of him. Had he pushed too hard?, He watched, frowning as Harry carefully pulled off his jumper. - It was far worse than he had imagined, the boy was merely skin and bones. There was not a single ounce of meat on him and if that was not enough his chest and tiny concave belly were littered with a multitude of scars. Severus felt sick. He had thought the boy to be a spoilt pampered Prince, but he could not have been more wrong. He felt a wave of guilt and disgust flow within him when he spotted a hand shape bruise on the boy's upper arm - His hand had caused that. He had been cold and distant towards the boy when they first met, he'd snapped at him for silly little things and scared him with his sudden outbursts of temper.

Severus thought he couldn't feel any worse if he tried...Well that was until Harry turned around, giving him a full view of his back.

Now Severus was not shocked by many things, he had lived a cold and lonely life and during his Death-Eater years he had done things that were unforgiveable. He had stood by and watched as people were tortured..Hell he had even done his fair share of torturing, but in all his years he had not seen anything like the sight before him.

Harry's back was completely disfigured, not an inch of skin was left unmarked. The scars ranged in size and depth as they criss crossed and overlapped. Some looked fairly recent whilst others appeared to be years old. Severus wondered for the hundredth time how anyone could do that to a defenseless child. Had the filthy creatures ever shown the boy an ounce of love?. He pushed that thought aside - It was obvious Harry had been mistreated since he was but a little baby.

"Harry" He said softly as he leaned forward and turned the boy to face him.

He placed two finger's under the boy's chin, gently forcing him to look at him. "Never again" Severus whispered fiercely. He vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to give Harry a home. He would give the boy security, but most of all he would show him what is what to be loved.

"P-promise?" Harry whispered allowing himself to hope that it was all finally over.

Severus wrapped his arms around those scrawny shoulders. He buried him face in the Harry's unruly raven hair. "I Promise!". As soon as the words passed his lips, Harry threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly as though he was scared he would disappear. Severus remained kneeling on the floor. It no longer mattered that the boy in his arms was a Potter. It didn't matter if the Dark Lord suddenly reappeared and found the boy in his care. All that mattered was Harry.

He continued to hold the boy rubbing small, slow circles across his back offering the only comfort he could as the boy finally broke down. He held the boy as Harry finally broke down releasing gut wrenching sobs. Letting out all the pain, the grief and the fear, Severus just hoped that Harry now realized that he was no longer alone...And never would be again!.

.

.

.

.


End file.
